Demi West tries to drown Zack and gets grounded
Cast Demi West-Nicole (IVONA) Mundy-Eric (IVONA) Miss Finster-Wiseguy (VoiceForge) YankieDude5000-Hugh (Vocalware) Sarah West-Karen (Oddcast) WRJ WRJ-Paul (Vocalware) Mrs. C-Ashley (Vocalware) Zack-Dallas (Voiceforge) Plot This takes place right after the conversation I had with Sarah West about the situation where Gelman tried to push Zack off the rooftop. Transcript Demi West: I can't believe Sarah West, WRJ WRJ and Mrs. C sent me to the Third Street School because they thought I was dangerous. Even worse, YankieDude5000 is substituting for Principal Prickly because Fluttershy106 doesn't want to take his place anymore. Mundy: It's okay Demi. You can join our team and we can get rid of Zack Dawson. I ungrounded his sister Zara after Zack ditched her party but that didn't work. Then my friend Gelman tried to get revenge on Zack by pushing him off the rooftop, but when YankieDude5000 stopped him, he threatened to murder him. Demi West: I'm with you Mundy! This is all Zack's fault! Miss Finster: Okay class, it's time to go to the swimming pool, but girls are only allowed to wear one-piece swimsuits. Demi West: Miss Finster, I can only wear bikinis. Miss Finster: Why? Demi West: Because my sister Sarah West as well as her friends WRJ WRJ and Mrs. C won't let me wear anything modest when I go swimming. Miss Finster: Fine. I'm letting you off the hook with a warning. If I catch you doing another bad thing, you're going straight to face YankieDude5000. Am I clear? Demi West: Crystal. (at the pool and Demi West is wearing her purple bikini) Zack: Well, well, well, if it isn't Demi West! Demi West: Yes! That's me! I heard you were the one who ditched your sister Zara's birthday party! I was also talking to Mundy! He told me his friend Gelman tried to push you off the rooftop because you were the one responsible for ditching Zara's birthday! Zack: So?! Demi West: I'm going to give you a test to see if you can hold your breath underwater! Zack: Okay. (he gets into his swimsuit) Demi West: Now to fill the pool with a potion to make it so Zack stays underwater. (15 minutes later) Demi West: I can't wait to see how Zack feels! Zack (off-screen) Glub glub glub glub! Glub glub glub! Glub glub glub glub glub! (Translation: Help me help me! Miss Finster! Get me out of here!) Miss Finster: Okay! I'm here to save you! (15 minutes later) Zack: Thank Heavens you saved me! Miss Finster: Demi West, I can't believe you tried to drown Zack! That's it! Go home now! (at home) YankieDude5000: Demi West, even though I was supposed to substitute for Principal Prickly, I just got a call from Miss Finster! She told me you tried to drown Zack Dawson! You know you're not supposed to do that at all! Sarah West: YankieDude5000 is right, Demi West! You know that could have gotten you arrested! WRJ WRJ: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Mrs. C: Go to your room until you're ready to apologize to Zack! Demi West (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Demi West deserves Category:Sequels